Time
Time 'is the Transcendental Skill Type personal attribute of Dark. Background According to the Personal Attribute specialist Hola, Dark's Personal Attribute is very unique and she also said that Dark needed to face an overwhelming opponent in a fight to unlock it which led to him fighting Heart Heater.Episode 24 Just as Dark was about to be killed by Heart Heater, he felt the Deja Vu phenomenon and was killed. His personal attribute was then unlocked. His Personal Attribute is the rarest Type in Lucid Adventure which allows him to transcend the laws of the game.Episode 22 Overview Dark's Personal Attribute allows him to manipulate time as well as see briefly into the future. While he was in the company of powerful players such as Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Tac and Choco Bibi, his personal attribute was praised as being the most interesting by the God of Combat.Episode 50 He was also called 'interesting' by the powerful Ancient Dragon, Ledinaia, due to this ability.Episode 110 Even when one of the Goddesses of Destiny stopped time, it seems that Dark's Personal Attribute allowed him to to still see and hear them leading to one of the Goddesses of Destiny to think Dark somehow gained some of the powers, implying that Dark's Time ability is at a Divine Level.Episode 107 His personal attribute is tricky to Level up because there are certain conditions that need to be met in order to level them up.Episode 68 During the two year time skip, Dark's Personal Attribute actually took a sentient form. It is aware about The Gods of Time and Space and also about Dark's relationship wilt Hardcore Leveling Warrior and empathised with his dilemma. It gave Dark the option of Clock Spring of the Past or Clock Spring of the Future, and Dark chose the former in order to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Season 2 Episode 3 Skills * [[Deja-Vu|'Deja-Vu]] - a skill that allows Dark to see into the future as if the events have already happened and let's him see the trajectory of enemy attacks. Dark can share this knowledge with his summons as well as his allies, allowing them to see the trajectory of enemy attacks as well. * [[Wind Up|'Wind Up']] - a skill that rewinds the the target to a past form making them weaker or stronger depending on their history. The skill lasts for 6 minutes and has a cool down time of one year in Lucid Adventure Time. The skill has a 50% chance of succeeding or a 50% chance of failure which leads to Dark's death. * [[Broken Cogwheel|'Broken Cogwheel']] - a skill that slows down the targets movement speed significantly for a brief time. * Clock Spring of The Past: The clock spring that lets Dark learn about the past of everything that exists in the world. He chose this skill over Clock Spring of the Future in order to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior. ** [[Tracking Eye|'Tracking Eye']]:' ** [[Past-Seeing Eye|'Past-Seeing Eye]]:' ***[[Traveling To The Memory|'Traveling To The Memory]]:' * 'Clock Spring Of The Future: A powerful clock spring that will let Dark partly see the future. He has not acquired it yet as he chose Clock Spring of the Past in order to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior. * [[Regression|'Regression']]: Gives Dark the ability to 'save' during a battle and, when his HP reaches zero, he can start again from the save point. It can only be used when Dark is fighting stronger than himself. The skill can only be terminated when Dark beats his opponent or when Dark truly believes he can't beat the opponent. Notes & Trivia * The name of Dark's Personal Attribute was not actually revealed when he first unlocked. It has been called several things at various points in the series. ** Hardcore Leveling Warrior referred to it as 'Time Related Skills' (Korean: 시간관련 스킬). ** The Personal Attribute was called 'Time Magic (Transcendence)' (Line Webtoon: 'Time Spells (Transcendence)) (Korean: 시간마법 (초월)) when Dark's character information was revealed at the start of the PvP Round Final.Episode 164 ** The Personal Attribute referred to itself as 'The Skill of Time' (Korean: 시간의 스킬) during its conversation with Dark. ** 'The System' simply called it 'Time' (Korean: 시간) after Dark levelled up his personal attribute. * It was the first Transcendental Skill Type Personal Attribute shown in the series but it was only revealed as a Transcendental Skill Type in Episode 98 by Hardcore Leveling Warrior after Sad Smile revealed his own Transcendental Skill Type, Contractor. *A fan theory is that Dark's Personal Attribute is actually Kronos, the Greek god of time but this has since been disproved. References Category:Skills Category:Personal Attribute Category:Transcendental Skill Type